1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system, a control method of a printing system, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a technique in which a printing apparatus including a plurality of sheet feeding devices (i.e., sheet feed stages) groups the plurality of sheet feeding devices (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-256077). If a print job designating a specific sheet feeding device is then input to the printing apparatus, any sheet feeding device belonging to the group becomes usable. As a result, the grouped sheet feeding devices are treated as one sheet feeding device, so that a sheet run-out is reduced.
When such a plurality of sheet feeding devices is treated as one group, and a user replenishes the sheets in a sheet feeding device of the group, the user may replenish an incorrect type of sheet. The printing apparatus may thus print on the incorrect sheets.
To prevent such a problem, there is a technique in which, when a print job is input, the printing apparatus feeds the sheets from each sheet feeding device, and then uses a sensor to detect characteristics (e.g., size, color, and grammage) of the sheets (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-62772).
According to the above-described technique, when the sheet feeding devices are grouped, it is necessary for the grouped sheet feeding devices to have the same settings and to contain the same sheets, so that a user interface (UI) in the printing apparatus is used to prevent an error in the settings and the type of sheets. However, if the user actually replenishes an incorrect type of sheet, the user cannot notice such a state until printing has ended. The user thus cannot recognize the error and stop printing at an initial stage of printing, so that the sheets are unnecessarily consumed.